pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Blanche Oelrichs
| birth_place = Newport, Rhode Island | death_date = November | death_place = Boston, Massachusetts | spouse = Leonard M. Thomas John Barrymore Harrison Tweed }} Blanche Marie Louise Oelrichs (October 1, 1890 - November 5, 1950) was an American poet, playwright, and theatre actress who wrote under the pen name of "Michael Strange."Michael Strange, Encyclopædia Britannica. Web, Sep. 18, 2018. Life Born at her uncle Hermann Oelrichs' opulent mansion in Newport, Rhode Island (designed by renowned architect Stanford White]), Oelrichs spent summers amidst the Astors, the Vanderbilts and numerous other wealthy elites of American society. Her parents were Charles May Oelrichs, and Blanche de Loosey (whose sister was Emilie de Loosey, later Mrs Theodore A. Havemeyer). Her sister Natalie, always known as Lily, became Mrs Peter Martin of San Francisco, and after Peter Martin's premature death, later married Heinrich Borwin, Duke of Mecklenburg, but they later divorced. On January 26, 1910, Oelrichs married Leonard Moorhead Thomas, the son of a prominent Philadelphia banker, with whom she had 2 children, Leonard Jr. (1911-1968)Leonard Moorhead Thomas, Jr. RASH'S SURNAME INDEX and Robin May Thomas (1915-1944). A Yale University graduate, her husband had worked in the diplomatic service in Rome and Madrid and served with the United States Army in Europe during World War I, earning the Croix de Guerre from the government of France. Oelrichs involved herself as an activist for women's suffrage but her love for literature and poetry, especially the works of Walt Whitman, saw her begin writing verse of her own. Using the pen name Michael Strange, she had her debut collection of poems published in 1916. French portrait artist Paul Helleu described Oerlichs as the "most beautiful woman in America."Times Nov. 6, 1950 Through her social activities, Oelrichs-Thomas met renowned actor John Barrymore. They had been introduced by actress Cathleen Nesbitt, Barrymore's leading woman in the 1916 play Justice. Blanche continued seeing him for 4 years and after divorcing Thomas she married Barrymore on August 5, 1920,"JOHN BARRY MORE WEDS MRS. THOMAS: While Their Engagement Had Been Rumored, the Marriage Now Comes as a Surprise. CEREMONY IS INFORMAL Actor, Who Recently Suffered a Nervous Breakdown, Will Not Resume Work Till Fall." (1920, August 6). New York Times, 9. when she was already several months' pregnant with their only child, Diana Blanche Barrymore (born March 3, 1921). With drawings provided by Barrymore, Oelrichs published a book in 1921 titled "Resurrecting Life." She then turned her writing skills to the creation of theatrical plays including a 1921 Broadway production titled "Clair de lune, based on "L'Homme qui rit" by Victor Hugo, which starred her husband and his sister Ethel Barrymore. In 1921, Oelrichs was among the earlist to join the Lucy Stone League, an organization that fought for women to preserve their maiden names after marriage."WIVES DEBATE RIGHT TO MAIDEN NAMES: Elsie Ferguson Learns From Ruth Hale That She May Have Her Own Checking Account. BARRYMORE'S WIFE ATTENDS Lucy Stone League Told Woman May Register at Hotel With Husband Under Separate Name. Barrymore's Wife Attends. Validity of Names Discussed." (1921, May 18). New York Times, 27. Frequently apart from her husband due to his performing in New York and London,Oelrichs spent a great deal of time in Paris during the next few years. After returning to live in New York, she began acting in live theatre. Her marriage to Barrymore ended in May 1925. She performed on stage with a summer stock company in Salem, Massachusetts and appeared in 2 Broadway plays in 1926 and 1927. ]]Another book of Oelrichs' poetry was published in 1928 under the title "Selected poems, by Michael Strange" and the following year she married for a 3rd time,"MICHAEL STRANGE MARRIES IN LONDON: John Barrymore's Former Wife Weds Harrison Tweed, New New York Lawyer. IN REGISTER'S OFFICE Third Marriage for Bride, Poet and Dramatist—Bridegroom Divorced In Paris Last June." (1929, May 24). New York Times, p. 30. to New York attorney Harrison Tweed (who later became chairman of Sarah Lawrence College). During the latter half of the 1930s Oelrichs hosted a poetry and music program on New York radio station WOR that gained a strong audience. In 1940, Oelrichs published her autobiography, "Who Tells Me True." In 1942 she and Tweed divorced, and in 1944 her son Robin died at the age of 29. Starting in the summer of 1940 and lasting until her death, Oelrichs was in a long-term relationship with Margaret Wise Brown, the author of many children's books. The relationship began as something of a mentoring one, but became a romantic relationship including living together at 10 Gracie Street beginning in 1943.Marcus, Leonard S. Margaret Wise Brown: Awakened by the Moon. Boston: Beacon Press, 1992. 167–178, 251. In 1960 Oelrich's daughter Diana Barrymore died at age 38 after several years of drug and alcohol addiction. Her older son Leonard was married to painter Yvonne Thomas (née Navella). 2 daughters were born to Leonard and Yvonne and are the only grandchildren of Blanche Oelrichs.Obituary of Blanche's daughter-in-law, Yvonne Thomas(1913–2009); AspenTimes.com September 4, 2009 Oelrichs died from leukemia in 1950 in Boston. She was interred in the Oelrichs family plot in the Woodlawn Cemetery in Bronx, New York.Michael Strange, Memorial #7109, Find a Grave, November 28, 1999. Web, Sep. 18, 2018. Recognition In popular culture Her play Claire de Lune was made into a 1932 movie of the same name in France by director Henri Diamant-Berger. Publications Poetry * Miscellaneous Poems. New York: M. Kennerley, 1916. * Poems. New York: Brentano's, 1919. * Resurrecting Life (with drawings by John Barrymore). New York: Knopf, 1921. *''Selected poems''. New York: Brentano's, 1928. Plays * Clair de Lune: A play in two acts and six scenes. London: Putnam, 1921. Non-fiction * Who Tells Me True. New York: Scribner, 1940. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Michael Strange, Worldcat, Online Computer Library Center, OCLC Inc. Web, Mar. 30, 2013. Broadway productions * 1921 [http://www.ibdb.com/production.php?id=9060 Clair de Lune]. * 1926 [http://www.ibdb.com/production.php?id=10030 Easter One Day More] * 1928 [http://www.ibdb.com/production.php?id=10533 L'Aiglon] See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds *Michael Strange papers, 1917-1925, held by the Billy Rose Theatre Division, New York Public Library for the Performing Arts Notes External links ;Poems "I Want of You" *3 Poems by Michael Strange in the Poetry Archive. ;About *Michael Strange in the Encyclopædia Britannica * *Blanche Oelrichs at the Internet Movie Database * ;Photos *[http://www.usmilitariaforum.com/uploads//post-211-1180751833.jpg newspaper clipping announcing wedding of '''Blanche Oelrichs' and first husband Leonard Thomas] *[http://www.corbisimages.com/stock-photo/rights-managed/BE070398/john-barrymore-wmichael-strange Blanche Oelrichs with her second husband John Barrymore on board the S.S. Mauretania 1922] *John and Blanche aboard the Mauretania different pose, 1922 *'''Blanche Oelrichs in 1929 aboard the [[SS France (1910)|SS France] ] *Blanche Oelrichs giving speech, 1932 *Blanche Oelrichs in group photo, lower left of picture *Passport photo 1923 *Blanche Oelrichs Tumblr page Category:1890 births Category:1950 deaths Category:American stage actresses Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American poets Category:American radio personalities Category:Barrymore family Category:Bisexual actors Category:Bisexual writers Category:Deaths from leukemia Category:Cancer deaths in Massachusetts Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Actors